Et si tout était différent T1: Tunie & co a Poudlard
by JuliePotter39
Summary: Résumé: Et si Lily avait connu les Maraudeurs avant Poudlard?Et si James avait une sœur jumelle et un petit frère?Et si Sirius ne détestait pas son frère?Et si Harry avait des frères et sœurs?Et si Sirius avait des enfants?Et si tout était différent? Cette fiction raconte la vie qu'aurait eu Harry si l'histoire avait été différente dès le début.
1. Chapitre 1: Bouleversement, rencontres e

Chapitre 1: Bouleversement, rencontres et répartition

Cette histoire commence au 4 Privet Drive où une enfant de 11 ans s'apprête à avoir la surprise de sa vie.Pétunia Evans a 11 ans et lorsqu'elle descend déjeuner ce matin, elle ne sait pas que sa vie va bientôt changer dé la cuisine sa petite soeur, Lily, semble attendre quelqu'un.  
-Lily?  
-Oui,Tunie?  
-Tu attend quelqu'un?  
-Remus!  
Remus Lupin était le meilleur ami de Lily. Ils se connaissaient depuis toujours et, aussi loin que Lily puisse se souvenir, avaient toujours été d'un coup, les filles entendirent des coups à la porte.  
-Lily! Va ouvrir!  
-Ok!  
Lily va ouvrir et se retrouve face à une dame d'un certain age.  
-Pétunia Evans?  
-Euh...Non,je suis sa soeur, mais je peux vous faire entrer,si vous voulez.  
- Oui,je veux bien  
- D'accord,entrez,j'appele mes parents et ma soeur!Papa,maman,Tunie!  
- Oui,Lily,on arrive  
Le père de Llily descend et dit:  
- Bonjour ,madame  
Bonjour,Karl Evans,je suppose?  
Effectivement,enchanté de vous rencontrer.  
Dans le salon :  
Je suis le professeur McGonagall,je viens d'une école que certaines capacités de votre fille aînée  
interresse.  
Ce qui veut dire?  
Ce qui veut dire, même si cela paraît incroyable, que votre fille est une sorciére.  
Mais c'est impossible.  
Euh, Karl?  
Oui, Alex'?  
Et bien, en fait, ce que vous nous annoncez ne m'étonne pas.  
Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Alex'?  
Et bien, Karl, je suis moi même une sorcière.  
Je me disais bien que votre visage me disais quelque chose, vous êtes...?  
Alexia Campbell, j'étais en Cinquième Année a Serdaigle quand vous êtes entrée a Poudlard.  
Ah oui, je me souviens.  
Bon Alex', ce n'est pas que tes souvenirs d'école ne m'interresse pas...Mais on parle de l'avenir de  
Tunie, la!  
Ah oui, professeur, vous compterez ma fille parmi vos éléves à la rentrée.  
TOC!TOC!TOC!  
Il y a quelqu'un?  
Oui, Remus, j'arrive!  
Ok!  
Lily arrive devant la porte et ouvre a son meilleur ami :  
Salut!  
Salut!  
Tu viens pourquoi?Pas que tu dérange...Au contraire...  
Je voulais t'inviter à venir chez moi!  
D'ac, j'arrive!  
Chez Remus:  
Bonjour Lily!  
Bonjour Alya,John,Zac'  
Alya Lupin était brune aux yeux ambre, plutôt grande pour son âge. Elle était d'une gentillesse et  
d'une générosité incomparable et sans mari, John, était blond aux yeux azur, d'une  
taille moyenne et identique au niveau du caractè grand frére de Remus, Zacchary, amoureux  
de Pétunia depuis l'age de 5 ans, mais également son meilleur ami, était un parfait mélange de ses  
parents, brun aux yeux azur, il respirait la joie de vivre  
Remus, quand a lui, était blond aux yeux ambre. C'était quelqu'un assez renfermé, il se plongeait à  
fond dans ses études. Il portait un secret, un lourd secret, en effet, alors qu'il se baladait dans une  
forêt, Remus avait été mordu par un Loup Garou.  
Le mois suivant passa trop vite pour tout le monde.  
Le 1er septembre, Pétunia fut la première levée , elle décida donc d'aller réveiller sa soeur.  
LILY!DEBOUT!C'EST LA RENTREE!  
Tunie, laisse moi dormir!  
Aux alentours de 10h30, la famille Evans se posta sur le quai.  
Maman?  
Oui, Tunie?  
Comment je fais pour aller sur la voie 9 3⁄4?  
Tu vois le mur entre les voies 9 et 10?  
Oui, et ?  
Il suffit de le traverser.  
D'ac, j'y vais!  
Pétunia traversa le mur, quand quelqu'un l'appella.  
Hé! Toi!  
Tunie répondit:  
Moi?  
L'autre répond:  
Oui, toi!Tu cherche un compartiment?  
Oui, pourquoi?  
Ok! Suis moi!Tu t'appelle comment?  
Black,Alice Black!Et toi?  
Evans, Pétunia Evans!Mais appelle moi Tunie!  
Ok, Tunie!Et sinon, tu as des frères et soeurs?  
Oui, une petite soeur, elle a 7 ans, et toi?  
Ah d'accord, Sirius, un de mes cousins, a 7 ans sinon, pour répondre a ta question, j'ai 3  
soeurs,dont une est ma jumelle,les deux autres sont en 2ème et 5ème Année, Narcissa, la plus  
jeune, est a Serdaigle, l'autre, Bellatrix, est à Serpentard.  
Ah, ok!Toi tu veux aller où?  
A Gryffondor!  
Et ta soeur jumelle?  
Gryffondor ou Serdaigle.  
Dans le compartiment:  
Salut Ali'.  
Andro, on s'est vue il y a une 1⁄2 heure.  
Je sais,pas grave  
Euh, si on faisait les présentations?  
Tous se tournent vers le seul garçon du groupe mais qu'ils aient pu dire quoique se soit un bruit les  
interrompt.  
Euh, désolé.  
Ben zac', fallait pas  
Bon, on les fait, ces présentations?  
D'accord, et puisque tu es si impatient, c'est toi qui va commencer!  
JemapelFranckLonduba!  
Tu peut répéter mais moins vite?  
Je. M'appelle. Franck. Londubat!  
Merci!  
Et vous?  
Pétunia Evans, mais appelle moi Tunie!  
Zacchary Lupin!  
Alice Black, la folle a coté,c'est Androméda,ma sœur jumelle!  
Eh!J'suis pas folle!  
Mais oui, Andro, mais oui!  
Vos parents sont sorciers ou moldus?  
Moitié moitié!  
Comment ça, Tunie?  
Ma mère est une sorcière, mon père, un moldu, et vous?  
Nous il n'y a que des sorciers dans notre famille.  
Et toi Franck?  
Pareil que les filles!  
Zac'?  
Mes parents sont sorciers!  
Mais la répartition arrive trop vite a leur goût et Alice est l a première appelée:  
Black, Alice  
Une Black, hein?Je vois une forte envie de te détacher de ta famille, de briser la traddition. De  
plus, tu n'est pas comme , pour toi, ce sera ...GRYFFONDOR!  
Black, Androméda  
GRYFFONDOR  
La répartition continue jusqu'à...  
Evans, Pétunia  
GRYFFONDOR  
Les noms défilent puis...  
Londubat, Franck  
GRYFFONDOR  
Lupin, Zacchary  
GRYFFONDOR  
Les préfets accompagnent les éléves dans leurs salles communes respectives.  
Le mot de passe?  
Courage  
bienvenue a Gryffondor  
Les préfets montrent les dortoirs:  
Les garçons sont a gauche, les filles, a droite. Bonne nuit!  
Les Premières Année montent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs, se couchent et s'endorment  
instantanément


	2. Chapitre 2: Premières semaines

Chapitre 2: Premières semaines.

-DEBOUT LES MARMOTTES!  
-Putain, Alice!  
Une fois levées, les trois filles attendent les garçons dans la Salle Commune.  
Dans le dortoir des garçons:  
-DEBOUT FAINEANT!  
-Fainéant toi même!  
-Zac'?  
-Oui mon chou?  
-On y va, les filles vont nous attendre!  
-Attend!J'me douche et j'arrive!  
Une fois réunis, les cinq Premières Année, vont dans la Grande Salle et attendent leurs emplois du temps.  
-Putain, mais quel emploi du temps de merde!  
-Ouais, c'est clair!  
-Les gars?  
-Ouais ?  
-Vous en pensez quoi de notre emploi du temps ?  
-Il est pourri!  
-on commence par quoi ?  
-Histoire De La Magie!  
-D'ac, merci!  
A la fin du cours, l'avis est unanime: le cours est d'une nullité absolue!  
-je n'en reviens pas qu'un cours puisse être aussi soporifique!  
Le cours suivant est déjà plus interressant.  
-Bien, je suis le professeur Slughorn, je serais votre professeur de potions pour les 7 prochaines années, je suis également le Directeur de la Maison Serpentard. Sachez, que je suis contre la rivalité Gryffondor/Serpentard, et que si vous êtes doués en potion vous n'aurez aucun problémes avec moi, que vous soyez à Gryffondor ou à Serpentard.  
Zacchary demande à Franck, assis a coté de lui:  
-Tu crois qu'il va faire le même discours avec Serdaigle et Pouffsouffle ?  
-Je...  
-Mr Lupin ?  
-Oui, professeur ?  
-Pouvez-vous répéter ce que je viens de dire ?  
-Non, professeur.  
-Et bien, la prochaine fois, écoutez.  
-Oui, professeur.  
-...Pense que oui  
-Bien, maintenant, ouvrez vos livres page 15.  
A la fin du cours, cette fois, l'avis est plus que positif.  
-Moi, j'ai faim, pas vous ?  
-Zac'?  
-Oui, Tunie ?  
-T'as tout le temps faim!  
-Et alors, je n'y peux rien!  
-Mais, j'avoue que t'as raison.  
-On a quoi comme cours cet après-midi ?  
-Franchement, Alice, j'en sais rien![  
-D'ac, merci quand même!  
-Bah, de rien!  
L'après-midi, en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.  
-Bonjour!  
-Bonjour, professeur!  
-Dans ce cours, vous ferez essentiellement de la pratique!Je vais tenter d'évaluer votre niveau en vous posant des questions a l'oral!Tout le monde a compris ?  
-Oui, professeur!  
-Bien!Franck Londubat ?  
-Oui, professeur?  
-Venez ici, s'il vous plaît!  
-Oui, professeur, j'arrive!  
Franck se léve et s'arrête devant le professeur.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'un détraqueur ?  
-Euh...Un détraqueur se nourrit des peurs les plus profondes de chacun d'entre nous et donne l'impression que l'on ne pourra plus jamais arme ultime est appelée le «Baiser du détraqueur».  
-Très bien, 10 points pour Gryffondor!  
La soirée est consacrée aux devoirs qu'ils ont eus dans la journée et se termine dans les rires et la joie.  
Le lendemain matin, c'est encore Alice qui réveille Pétunia, et la même scéne que la veille se produit chez les garçons.  
Aujourd'hui, les Premières Année commencent par un cours de vol.  
-Bien!Tout le monde est là ?  
-Oui, professeur!  
-Bien!Mettez-vous a droite de votre balai, et dites «Debout»!  
-A mon coup de sifflet, vous décollerez, monterez de quelques métres, et redescendrez!Tout le monde a compris ?  
-Oui professeur!  
-Bien!3, 2, 1! Allez-y!  
Le cours se déroule sans le moindre problème, et, pendant qu'ils prennent la direction des serres, les élèves discutent avec animation du cours qu'ils viennent d'avoir:  
-Ce cours était génial!  
-Clair! Pas comme celui de Binns!  
Le midi, alors que tous les éléves sont en grande discution avec leur famille ou leurs amis, Dumbledore fait une annonce:  
-Chers éléves, cette année, il y aura un bal pour Noë les éléves de 4ème année ou plus seront autorisés a y un éléve plus jeune veux y aller, il devra être obligatoirement être accompagné d'un éléve de 4ème année ou de votre attention.  
-Un bal ?Et ben, dommage qu'on soit qu'en première année!  
-Ben, comme ça au moins on rentrera pour les vacances de Noël!  
-Ouais, c'est cool de rentrer!  
La fin de la semaine passe relativement vite, et le groupe ne voit pas arriver le Week-End  
-Enfin en Week-End!  
-Ouais, enfin!  
-Ca vous dit, on explore l'école ce Week-End ?  
-OUAIS!  
-Rendez-vous demain a 10h30 devant la Grande Salle ?  
-Ok!Moi, ça me va, et vous ?  
-Ca nous va!  
-Bon, ben, a demain.  
-A demain!  
Le lendemain matin:

-Debout, les filles!  
-Laisse nous dormir,Alice!  
-Il est 10 heures!  
-Et tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt, idiote ?  
-Oui, bon, vous vous levez, oui ou merde ?  
-Oui, c'est bon, on se léve!  
Une fois en bas:  
-Bon, on commence par quoi ?  
-Les cachots ?  
-Ca me plait pas trop, mais ok!  
Dans les cachots:  
Le groupe rencontre un groupe de Serpentards, dont fait partie Bellatrix:  
-Dégagez, bande de nains!  
-Tu crois que tu nous fais peur, peut-être ?  
-Les filles, rappelez-vous ce qui vous attend, quand vous rentrerez, pour Noël.  
-Bon, t'as fini de nous faire la leçon ?On peut passer, maintenant ?  
-Ouais, je ne veux plus rien avoir a faire avec vous deux! COMPRIS ?  
-Oui!  
Le midi, Franck demande:  
-Qu'est ce qui va se passer quand vous rentrerez ?  
-Ben, disons que nos parents espéraient que l'on soient a Serpentard...  
-Ah ok pardon!  
-Pas grave, tu ne pouvais pas savoir!  
-Attendez!  
-Oui, Zac'?  
-Comment est ce qu'ils savent que vous êtes a Gryffondor ?  
-Disons qu'ils ont leurs sources.  
-Ah, d'accord!  
-Bon, on peut arrêter de parler de ça ? C'est déprimant!  
Entre les cours et l'exploration de l'école, les semaines suivantes passent a une vitesse folle.  
Le matin des vacances de Noël. L'excitation est a son comble.  
-Alice! Dépêche-toi! On va rater le train!  
-C'est bon, c'est bon! J'arrive!  
-Ouais, ben grouille-toi!  
Dans le train:  
-Enfin en vacances!  
-Ouais, comme tu dit  
-vous faites quoi vous pendant les vacances ?  
-Rien, et vous ?  
-Rien!  
A la gare.  
-Tunie, on est là!  
-J'arrive, maman!  
Une fois seule avec sa soeur, Tunie lui raconte tout ce qui s'est passé depuis le début de l'année:  
sa rencontre avec Franck et les jumelles, son envoie a Gryffondor, la dispute avec Bellatrix, qu'elle décrit comme étant la grande soeur des jumelles, ses premières impressions sur Poudlard et les cours, les cours qu'elle préfère et ceux qu'elle déteste, ce qu'elle pense des profs...  
-Les filles!A table!  
-On arrive, maman!  
Pendant le repas, Tunie raconte a ses parents ce qu'elle a dit a sa soeur juste avant.


	3. Chapitre 3:De Noël à Pâques

Chapitre 3:De Noël à Pâques.

Le jour de la rentrée des vacances de noël,l'humeur générale est a la déprime.  
Tunie rentre dans le premier compartiment vide qu'elle trtouve et est bientôt rejointe par Franck:  
-'Lut Franck, t'as passé de bonnes vacances ?  
-'Lut Tunie, et oui, j'ai passé de bonnes vacances.  
-Tu sais où sont Zac' et les...  
-SALUT TOUT LE MONDE!  
-...J'ai rien dit! Et Zac' ?  
-Oui ?  
-ARRÊTE de crier!  
-Bon d'ac', j'arrête!  
-Salut tout le monde!  
-Salut les filles!  
-Z'avez passé de bonnes vacances ?  
-Non, on a eu la raclée de notre vie, donc, non, on n'a pas passé de bonnes vacances.  
-Ah désolé.  
-C'est rien, tu pouvais pas savoir.  
Le groupe, malgré le fait que les vacances soient finies, était quand même content de retourner a soir, garçons et filles se séparent et rejoignent leur dortoirs respectifs, et s'endorment en se racontant leurs vacances respectives  
Le lendemain matin les élèves ont du mal a se lever, mais finissent par le faire.  
-Et dire que les vacances sont déjà sont passées trop vite!  
-Ouais, c'est sur!  
Les cours du lendemain se passent très mal, surtout celui de métamorphose, car les élèves, ayant discutés jusqu'à pas d'heure, s'endorment sur place et ne suivent pas.Résultat: Gryffondor a perdu 50 points, Pouffsouffle, 20, Serdaigle, 30, et Serpentard, les élèves ayant dormi en cours ont droit a une semaine de Professeur McGonagall a dit «cela vous apprendra a vous endormir durant les cours» aux élèves ayant trouvée injustifiée la semaine de retenues, c'est à dire, presque tous.  
La routine reprend ses droits a Poudlard, les jours passent et se ressemblent, c'est ainsi, qu'une semaine après la rentrée, poudlard se réveille sous la matin,à Poudlard, l'excitation est plus que présente et ce n'est pas dû uniquement à la effet le premier match de Quidditch de la saison se joue aujourd'hui: tenu du niveau des deux équipes, le match promet d'être serré.  
-Les joueurs de Gryffondor pénètrent sur le terrain:  
comme batteurs: Arthur Weasley et Camille Sloper  
comme gardien: Antoine Dubois  
comme poursuiveurs: Théodore Johnson, Timothée Spinnet et Alec Bell  
comme attrapeur: Fabian Prewett  
Et maintenant, l'équipe de Serpentard:  
comme batteurs:Thomas Goyle et Fabrice Crabbe  
comme gardien:Sébastian Pucey  
comme poursuiveurs:Timéo Flint,Anthony Harper et Evan Rosier  
comme attrapeur: Lucius Malefoy  
-Que le match commence et...QUE LE MELLEUR GAGNE!  
Aprés 1h50 de match:  
-ET GRYFFONDOR L'EMPORTE PAR 250 points à 70  
Le lendemain, l'euphorie de la victoire est encore présente.  
Les cours reprennent, difficilement, mais ils reprennent.  
Le matin du 14 février, Alice prend une décision qui va changer sa vie: elle décide d'avouer ses sentiments à Franck, mais elle décide d'en parler à Tunie et à sa soeur avant.  
Dans le dortoirs des filles:  
-Les filles ?  
-Oui, Ali' ?  
-Je...Je suis...JesuiamoureusedeFranck!  
-Euh tu peux répéter s'il te plait ?  
. .Franck!  
-Bon, puisqu'on en est aux révélations, j'aime Zacchary!  
-T'es amoureuse de lui ?  
-Ben, euh, ?  
-Tu devais lui dire!  
-T'es folle!Je vais me ridiculiser!  
-Et qui te dit que ce n'est pas réciproque ?

-Bon, ben, sinon, bonne chance Alice!  
-Merci  
-Derien  
Alice descend et dit:  
-Euh, Franck ?  
-Oui ?  
-Je peux te parler ?  
-Oui, bien sûr, mais qu'est ce que tu veux me dire ?  
-Suis-moi, si tu veux le savoir!  
-D'ac!A plus, Zac'!  
-Ouais!A plus!  
Franck suis Alice jusqu'à une salle de classe vide:  
-Tu voulais me parler ?  
-Hein, euh...Oui!Jetaime!  
-Quoi ?J'ai pas compris ce que tu as dit  
-Je t'aime!  
Franck rougit et répond:  
-Moi aussi!  
-Quoi?Toi aussi?  
-Moi aussi, je t'aime!  
-Euh, si ce n'est pas indiscret, depuis quand ?  
-Depuis qu'on s'est rencontrés, et toi ?  
-Et toi ?  
-pareil que toi  
Franck et Alice retournent dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, main dans la main.A peine arrivée, Alice fonce dans son dortoir:  
-Alors ?  
-Je lui ai dit!  
-Et ?  
-Il m'aime aussi!  
-Donc ?  
-A votre avis!  
-Tu sors avec!  
-Ouais!  
-On est contentes pour toi!  
-Merci les filles!  
-Derien  
Les filles se préparent pour aller en cours et rejoignent les garçons dans la Salle Commune:  
-On a quoi ce matin ?  
-Histoire De La Magie!  
-Toute la matinée ?  
-Oui!  
-Pitié!Non!Tout mais pas ça!  
-Je vois que l'on a même avis sur ce cours.  
Les semaines suivantes se passent tranquillement.Février laisse la place à un mois de mars maussade:  
-Vous avez prévu quelque chose pour les vacances ?  
-Zac, les vacances sont dans un mois et demi!  
-Hé!C'est bon!t'énerves pas je demande!  
-Ben, non j'ai rien prévu, et vous les filles ?  
-Être torturer par ses parents et ses soeurs, ça compte comme projet de vacances ?  
-Non!  
-Ah, dommage!  
-ATTENDS!T'étais pas sérieuse Andro ?  
-Ben si pourquoi ?  
-Ah merde !  
-Tu pouvais pas savoir Franck!  
-Hé!J'ai une idée!  
-Oui ?  
-Ca vous dit de tous venir à la maison pour les vacances ?  
-Ouais pourquoi pas!  
Tous les cinq vont écrire a leurs parents:  
_Papa, maman,  
Je vous écrit, déjà pour vous dire que je suis a Gryffondor et Zac le train, j'ai rencontré trois personnes, deux filles, Alice et Androméda Black, des jumelles, et un garçon, Franck et les jumelles sont aussi a suis désolée de ne pas vous avoir écrit plus tôt, mais je n'en n'ai pas eu le bref, tout ça pour savoir si pouvais inviter Franck et les filles pendant les vacances (je demande pas pour Zac, car je suppose qu'il sera là).  
A bientôt, Tunie.  
PSites bonjour à Lily de ma part._  
Tunie envoie sa lettre a ses parents et rejoint ses amis. Le lendemain, Tunie reçoit la réponse de ses parents.  
_Bonjour Tunie,  
Bien sûr que tu peux inviter tes amis (pour Zac, tu as raison, ses parents partent en voyage d'affaire  
et nous ont demandé si ont pouvait les prendre, Remus et lui, pour les vacances).  
Ta sœur te dit qu'elle est impatiente que tu rentre pour les vacances. Tes grands-parents seront là la première semaine des vacances, donc se serait bien si tes amis pouvaient venir plutôt la deuxième semaine.J'éspère que tout se passe bien pour toi.  
Tes parents qui t'aime_

Tunie se tourne vers ses amis et dit.  
-Mes parents sont d'accord, mais...  
-Il y a un mais ?  
-...Vous viendrez la deuxième semaine !Ca vous va ?  
-Moi ça me va!  
1 mois et demi plus tard, dans le train. Zac, Franck et les filles se retrouvent dans un compartiment. Tout se passe bien jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre sur des personnes que tous auraient préféré ne pas revoir avant la fin de leurs études.  
-Alice, Andromèda je peux savoir ce que vous faites avec Londubat, Evans et Lupin ?  
-Sache, Bellatrix, que Tunie et les garçons sont nos amis, et ce, que tu le veuille ou non!  
Sur le quai, Tunie retrouve ses parents et sa sœur.  
-Bonjour Tunie, Zac !  
-Bonjour!  
-Bon, on y va ?  
-Oui, Zac, on y va!  
-Maman, est-ce que Zac passe toute les vacances chez nous, ou juste la deuxième semaine ?  
-Comme tu veux.  
Une fois chez elle Tunie raconte a ses parents et a sa soeur ce qu'il s'est passé depuis lesvacances de Noë parle surtout de ses amis.  
-Tunie ?  
-Oui maman ?  
-Et si tu laissais ta soeur en placer une ?  
-D'accord, Lily, tu as quelquechose a me dire ?  
-Euh, ben, il y a deux nouveaux a l'école, ils s'apellent James et Sirius, il sont super sympa et on s'entend super bien!  
-Ce n'est pas toi qui disait que n'accepterait pas d'autres amis que Remus ?  
-Ben si mais c'était avant de rencontrer James Potter et Sirius Black!  
-Je suis contente que tu te sois faite d'autres amis!  
-Et se sont des sorciers ?  
-James oui Sirius a pas voulu nous dire, il a dit qu'il n'avait, je cite, «Pas le droit de dire quoique se soit propos de sa famille avant d'être au collège».Tout se qu'il a bien voulu nous dire, c'est qu'il a un petit frère qui a 5 ans et James a une soeur jumelle et un petit frère.  
-D'accord merci!  
-Tunie ?  
-Oui ?  
-Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?  
-Comme ça!  
Après les filles vont dans la chambre de Tunie.  
-Lily ?  
-Oui, Tunie ?  
-Dis-moi, tu ne srais pas un peu amoureuse de ce garçon dont tu parlais tout a l'heure ?  
-James ou Sirius ?  
-James.  
-Je vois qu'on ne peut rien te cacher!  
Tunie sourie a sa soeur et demande :  
-Et Remus la prend comment cette nouvelle amitié ?  
-Très bien, il dit que c'est mieux que l'on ne reste pas juste tous les deux.  
-Il a bien raison.  
-Toi tu connaissais que Zaccharry avant d'aller a Poudlard et tu t'en sors très bien, tu t'es même fait d'autres amis.  
-Tu compte inviter tes amis pendant les vacances ?  
-Oui pourquoi ?  
-Comme ça pourquoi ?  
-Lily ?  
-Oui, Tunie ?  
-Sirius, il n'aurait pas, par hasard, une cousine qui s'appelle Alice ?  
-Je te l'ai dit, il n'a pas le droit de parler de sa famille avant d'être au collège, alors je n'en sais rien, pourquoi ?  
-Une mes meilleures amies a un cousin qui s'appelle Sirius.  
-Au pire on verra bien quand tes amis viendront!  
-Ouas t'as raison.  
-A demain


	4. Chapitre 4: Fin des vacances de Pâques e

Chapitre 4: Fin des vacances de Pâques et fin d'année

-A demain  
Le lendemain, leurs grands-parents arrivent. Tunie descend vers 10 heures en entendant du bruit dans la cuisine, demande a sa mère:  
-Papi et mamie sont la ?  
-Non, ils arrivent dans 1 heure, d'ailleurs, si tu pouvais aller réveiller ta sœur...  
-D'accord, j'y vais  
Tunie monte et réveille sa sœur.  
-LILY!DEBOUT!  
-Hmm  
-Papi et mamie arrivent dans 1 heure!  
-Et tu pouvais pas me le dire plus tôt!  
-Désolée, mais maman viens seulement de me prévenir. Bon, tu descend ?  
-J'arrive!  
Les filles descendent et disent bonjour a leurs parents  
-Bonjour!  
-Bonjour les filles,bien dormi ?  
-Oui, maman, et toi ?  
-Oui  
1 heure plus tard, leurs grands- parents arrivent.  
-Bonjour les filles  
-Bonjour mamie!Bonjour papi!  
-Vous devez avoir beaucoup de chose a nous dire!  
-Oui, en effet!  
-Maman ?  
-Oui Lily ?  
-Je peux inviter les garçons ?  
-Oui si tu veux  
-Merci!  
La semaine passe à la vitesse de l'éclair et les grand-parrents des filles partent déjà.Leurs amis arrivant le lendemain matin, Tunie et sa soeur doivent ranger leur chambre et sortir des matelas.  
Le lendemain,Lily réveille sa soeur très tôt:  
-TUNIE!DEBOUT!  
-Hmm!Lily, laisse-moi dormir!  
-J'te rappelle que l'on a du monde qui arrive aujourd'hui.  
-Et merde!J'avais oublié!Merci de me l'avoir rappelé.  
-Mais derien!  
-Les filles!Descendez!  
-On arrive maman!  
Les filles descendent et disent bonjour a leurs parents:  
-Bonjour papa,bonjour maman!  
-Bonjour les filles!  
-Maman ?  
-Oui Lily ?  
-Les garçons arrivent quand ?  
-Vers 10h, je crois, pourquoi ?  
-Oh comme ça!  
-Et sinon ? Qui dors où ?  
-On pensais vous mettre avec vos amis respectifs  
-OUAIS!  
A 10h.  
TOC!TOC!TOC!  
-Oui, j'arrive!  
Lily va ouvrir et se retrouve face a un garçon aux yeux noisette et aux cheveux indomptables.  
-Ah!Bonjour James!  
-Bonjour Lily!  
-Entre!Je vais te présenter mes parents et ma soeur.  
James entre et suis Lily jusqu'à une pièce de taille moyenne.  
-Papa, maman, Tunie, voici James Potter l'un de mes meilleurs amis!  
-James, je te présente mes parents, appelle les par leur prénom, et ma soeur, Pétunia, appelle la Tunie.  
-Bonjour James, je suis Alexia Evans et voici mon mari, Karl.  
-Lil's ?  
-Oui, Jamesie ?  
-Ah non!Tu vas pas devenir comme Sirius!  
-Et si!  
-Ma vie vas devenir un enfer!  
-Mais non, Jamie, mais non,tu vas voir, tout va bien se passer.  
-Bon, sinon, Sirius et Remus arrivent quand ?  
-Dans...  
-LILY!SIRIUS ET REMUS SONT ARRIVES!  
-...La journée.  
-On arrive maman!  
James et Lily descendent et disent bonjour a leurs amis.  
Dans la chambre de Lily:  
-SIRIUS!  
-Quoi ?  
-T'as corrompu Lily!Elle me donne les mêmes surnoms débiles que toi!  
-Ah, ben désolé James, c'étais pas volontaire.  
2 heures plus tard.  
-Les enfants!A table!  
-On arrive maman!  
Lily et les garçons repas se passe dans la bonne humeur.  
Le lendemain:  
-LES GARCONS!DEBOUT!  
-Hmm?S'kis'pass?  
-Levez-vous, ça fait 20 minutes que mes parents nous appellent:les amis de ma soeur vont arriver, et se serait bien si on était levés et habillés a ce moment là.  
-Oui, maintenant que tu le dis.  
-Les enfants descendez!  
-On arrive maman!  
Tunie débarque dans la chambre de sa soeur et dit:  
-dépéchez-vous de descendre, mes amis vont arriver d'une minute a l'autre!  
Une fois en bas, Tunie ne tiens plus en place.  
10min plus tard:  
-TOC!TOC!TOC!  
-J'arrive!  
5min plus tard, Tunie reviens avec les jumelles/  
-Salut tout le monde!  
-Salut les filles!  
-SIRIUS!  
-ALICE!ANDRO!  
-MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL!  
-Les filles!  
-Oui maman ?  
-Je crois que vous devez des explication a vos amis ?  
-Oui.  
-Tunie, tu commences ?  
, quand je l'ai rencontrée, Alice m'a dit qu'elle avait un cousin qui s'appelait Sirius et qu'il avait 7 je suis rentrée pour les vacances de Pâques, Lily m'a dit qu'elle avait rencontré un garçons qui s'appelait Sirius Black, mais je n'ai pas pensé a faire le lien avec les à, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire.A toi, Lily.  
-Bon,quand j'ai rencontré les garçons, Sirius a tout de suite dit qu'il n'avait pas le droit de parler de sa famille avant d'être au collège, donc, j'ai rien a expliquer.  
-D'accord, merci pour ces explications.  
-Bon, si ça ne vous dérange pas, moi, j'ai faim.  
-Ouais, t'as raison.  
L'aprés-midi, Franck et Zacchary arrivent vers 16 heures.  
La fin des vacances arrive trop vite au goût des 5 le trian, ils se racontent leurs vacances, du moins, la premiére semaine.  
-Les filles ?  
-Oui, Tunie ?  
Le voyage se passe bien et la routine s'installe en même temps que le temps passe et le groupe d'amis ne voit pas les ennuis leur tomber se dirigent vers leur cours d'HDLM (Histoire De La Magie) quand un groupe de Serpentard de la 5ème a la 7ème Année leur coupent la route:  
-Enfin on l'a notre revanche!  
-Oh oui!Et on va pas la laisser passer, hein les gars ?  
-_STUPEFIX!_  
Alice reçoit le sort et Franck riposte:  
-_PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!_  
-Comment des Premières Année peuvent connaître ce sort ?  
-On le connait, c'est tout!  
-Bon, les gars vous venez!  
-Ouais!  
Le groupe de Serpentard s'en va et Tunie demande:  
-On libère Alice et on va en cours ?  
-Ouaip!  
-_ENERVATUM!_  
Alice se relève et dit:  
-Merci!Bon, si on allait en cours!  
-OUAIS!  
Le groupe n'a pas a expliquer son retard: Binns est limite amorphe!Les semaines deviennent des mois et Juin est déjà là, ce qui ne signifie qu'une seule chose: les examens approchent!  
Le premier jour des examens:  
-MERDE!  
-Quoi ENCORE Zac' ?  
-J'ai pas étudier!  
-Bah, venant de toi, ça m'étonne pas, tu vois!  
-Merci, c'est sympa!  
-Bah derien!  
Les examens se passent bien et tous passent en Deuxième Année, même dernières semaines, les examens étant passés, toute l'école se dé dernier soir, tous sont d'accord pour dire que l'année est passée trop vite et Dumbledore fait un discours:  
-Chers éléves, bonsoir, ce soir une année se termine et je veux juste vous dire, que j'espère que vous passerez de bonnes soirée a tous.


	5. Chapitre 5: Vacances sous le soleil

Chapitre 5: Vacances sous le soleil.

Depuis deux semaines que les vacances avaient commencées on n'avait pas vu un seul nuage et les températures avoisinaient les 35°C au plus chaud de la journée.  
Tunie s'ennuyait : il faisait beaucoup trop chaud pour sortir, il n'y avait rien a faire a l'intérieur et ses amis n'était pas chez eux : les jumelles étaient en vacances chez leurs grand-parents (même si, d'après la carte postale qu'Alice avait envoyé a Tunie, cela ne ressemblait vraiment pas a des vacances), Zacchary en Amérique chez son Oncle avec son frère et ses parents et Franck en France avec ses parents.  
Tunie aussi aurait du partir mais ses parents en avait décidé autrement au dernier moment, résultat:Tunie passait ses journée enfermée dans sa chambre, sans rien d'autre a faire que ses devoirs, qu'elle avait terminés depuis le début des plus, ses parents étaient absents pour la journée et les Lupin ne rentraient que dans un n'espéraient pas revoir ses amis avant la rentrée mais une lettre désespérée d'Alice va changer les chose :

_Tunie,  
Ici, rien ne va plus,  
nos grand-parents sont devenus fous et ils veulent nous faire payer notre envoi à Gryffondor.  
Par pitié, aides-nous !  
Viens nous chercher à l'adresse suivante :  
13, Baker Street, Londres  
Alice et Andromèda.  
_

Tunie relit plusieurs fois la lettre de ses amies, fonce dans la cuisine, montre la lettre à sa mère qui la lut et lui dit :  
-Maman il FAUT faire quelque chose!  
On peut y aller, s'il te plait ?  
-Quelle est l'adresse des grand-parents ?  
-13, Baker Street,c'est a Londres.  
-Bon, accroche-toi a mon bras.  
-Je viens avec toi ?  
-Bien sur, ce sont tes amies dont il est question tout de même!  
-Merci, maman!  
-De rien, ma chérie.  
Tunie et sa mère transplanent devant une maison, ou,au choix, un manoir a l'air pas très accueillant et qui donne plutôt envie de partir en frappe à la homme d'une cinquantaines d'année au visage dur et hostile vient leur ouvrir:  
-Qui êtes-vous ?  
-Je suis Alexia Evans, née Campbell, et voici ma fille Pé vous, qui êtes-vous ?  
-Cygnus voulez-vous ?  
-Êtes-vous le grand-père d'Alice et Andromèda Black ?  
-Oui.  
-Pouvons-nous entrer ?  
-Oui.  
Tunie et sa mère entrent dans la maison et Tunie dit, en chuchotant, à sa mère:  
-Je n'aimerais pas vivre ici.  
-Moi non plus.  
-En fait, Mr Black, nous sommes venues chercher Alice et Andromèda.  
Cygnus n'en reviens pas que les filles aient osé donner son adresse a de vulgaires moldus.  
-DEGAGEZ!DEGAGEZ SALES MOLDUS!  
-Sachez,Mr Black,que ni moi ni ma fille ne sommes des moldus!  
-Sortez!Quand a ces deux idiotes de jumelles qui ont osé vous donner mon adresse alors que je le leur avait interdit...  
-On ne repartira pas sans les filles!  
Au même moment, a l'étage:  
-Alice ?  
-Hm?Quoi?  
-J'ai entendu des voix en va voir ?  
-Ouais, pourquoi pas, après tout, ça peut difficilement être pire qu'ici.  
En bas, le ton monte, et Tunie n'ose pas intervenir,d'abord parcequ'elle n'a pas le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école, ensuite pour ne pas prendre le risque de blesser sa mère.  
-CES DEUX TRAÎTRESSES NE MÉRITENT PAS DE VIVRE!  
-Ah ? Et pourquoi ?  
-Elles ont trahi notre famille!  
-Mr, vous ne me laissez pas le choix! STUPEFIX!  
Cygnus évita le rayon lumineux qui fondit sur lui et réplique:  
-Vous croyez vraiment m'avoir avec de simples sorts dignes d'un Première Année ?  
-Tant pis, j'aurais essayé.  
A l'étage:  
-Andro je crois que l'on ferait mieux de rester ici c'est plus sur.  
-T'as raison.  
Au même moment:  
Tunie intervient pour la première fois:  
-Euh, maman ?  
-Oui, Tunie  
-Je vais chercher les filles ?  
-Oui, vas y.  
-Merci maman  
Tunie monta et s'arreta devant une porte où etait gravé "Alice Black" puis frappa à la porte.  
-Il y a quelqu'un ?  
Alice ouvrit et en voyant sa meilleure amie poussa un rugissement de joie :  
-TUNIE!  
-Salut les filles, je vois que je vous vous ai manqué.  
-Ouais!Tu viens nous chercher?  
-Oui, ma mère est en bas, elle "discute" avec votre grand-père.  
-Ok. On descent ?  
-Ouais!  
Tunie et ses amies descendirent et trouverent le hall vide.  
-Ça, les filles, ce n'est pas normal.  
-Oui, c'est sur.  
-MAMAN!  
-OUI,TUNIE ?  
-Où es-tu ?  
-Dans le salon, tes amies sont avec toi ?  
-Oui, pourquoi ?  
-Comme ça.  
-Tout va bien ?  
-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas  
-On arrive.  
Tunie et ses amies allèrent dans le salon et trouvèrent le grand-pére ligoté et baillonné:  
-C'est toi qui a fait ça maman ?  
-Oui, pourquoi ?  
-Vous êtes douée Mrs Evans.  
-Merci Alice mais appelle-moi par mon prénom .Bon, les filles, on y va!  
-On rentre comment maman ?  
-En portoloin!  
-Ok!  
Alexia sort un mouchoir de sa poche et dit:  
-PORTUS!Vous avez déja utilisé un portoloin ?Tunie je ne te demande pas, je connais la réponse  
-Oui!  
-Bien, posez votre doigt sur un coin du mouchoir.  
Les filles obéirent, se sentirent aspirées par le nombril et arrivérent a destination quelques secondes plus tard.  
-Tunie ?  
-Oui maman ?  
-Va dire a ton père et ta soeur que l'on est rentrées.  
-D'accord mais je crois qu'ils ne savaient pas que l'on étaient parties.  
-Bon je m'en occupes!Va montrer leur chambre à tes non, vous ne pouvez pas dormir ensemble, vous allez discuter toute la nuit, telle que je te connais!  
-Mouais, bon, les filles, vous venez ?  
-On arrive!  
La fin de la journée arriva et au repas les parents Evans annoncèrent a leur fille aînée:*  
-Axel ira a Poudlard a la rentrée.  
Axel Campbell a les cheveux blond et les yeux vert clair.D'une taille moyenne,il aime faire des blagues, tiens a sa famille plus que tout au monde et ne supporte pas qu'on l' , surtout, il n'y a rien qu'il déteste plus que les traîtres  
-C'est vrai ?  
-Oui, ton Oncle a appelé cet après-midi pour nous annoncer la nouvelle mais ta mère et toi êtiez parties alors je lui ai promi de vous l'annnoncer ce soir.  
-Mais c'est génial!  
Alice demande:  
-Qui est Axel ?  
-Notre cousin et mon frère de coeur.  
-Je croyais que c'étais Zac, ton frère de coeur ?  
-Je les considèrent tous les deux comme les frères que je n'ai pas donc comme mes frères de coeur.  
-Ah ok et il a notre age ton cousin ?  
-Oui, il était a BeauxBatons l'an dernier c'est ça maman ?  
-Oui  
-Allez!Tout le monde au lit!  
Les filles montent et se disent au revoir devant la chambre de Tunie et vont se coucher.  
Le lendemain:  
-TUNIE!DEBOUT!  
-s'moi'rmir!  
-Hein ?  
-Alice!Laisse-moi dormir!  
-C'est ta mère qui m'envoie, elle dit qu'elle a une surprise pour toi!  
-Ok!J'arrive!  
Tunie descent et vois:  
-AXELICHOU!  
Axel se jette dans les bras de sa cousine:  
-TUNIE!  
-Axel, je te présente Alice et Andromèda filles, je vous présentent Axel Campbell, le fils de Dylan, le frère aîné de ma mère.  
-Bon, on monte ?  
-D'ac ?  
Une fois dans la chambre Axel demande:  
-C'est comment Poudlard ?  
-C'est génial!  
-Ouais, c'est sur!  
-Je sens que je vais me plaire a Poudlard!  
-Vous pouvez me parler des profs et de vos amis ?  
-D'ac,alors, bon, tu connais déja Zacchary et sinon, dans le train, on a rencontré un autre garçon, Franck Londubas, il est hyper mignon et très sympa.  
-Alors, surtout, ne te fies pas a l'avis d'Alice quand elle parle de Franck: elle est folle de lui et c'est réciproque!  
Le reste des vacances se passe très bien et Alexia a même réussie a convaincre son frère de laisser Axel passer le reste des vacances chez les matin du 1er Septembre, tous le monde cours dans tous les sens et la panique s'installe tant et si bien qu'a 10h'5 ils ne sont toujours pas partis alors que le train part a 11h.  
Finalement, à 10h55, les Evans Alice, Androméda et Axel arrivent à la gare:  
-Dépéchez-vous les enfants le train part dans 5 minutes  
Mais, a force de bavarder, ce qui devait arriver arriva: Axel et les filles loupent le train.  
-Bon, je prévient Dumbledore, attendez-moi là, je reviens.  
Après de nombreuses lettres envoyées a Dumbledore, Axel et les filles sont dans le train:  
-Bon maintenant, on cherche Zac et Franck!  
-Ouais!  
Après quelques minutes de recherches, ils surprennent une conversation entre deux personnes:  
-...Elles font, elles ont loupé le train ou quoi ? Et en plus tout a l'heure le train s'est arrété, on ne nous a même pas dit pourquoi!  
Tunie, qui a reconnu la voix de Zac, demande:  
-Vous cherchez quelqu'un ?  
Zacchary se retourne et hurle:  
-TUNIE!T'en as mis du temps.T'as louoé le train ou quoi ?  
-Zac ?  
-Oui ?  
-T'as raison, on a loupé le train!  
-On ?  
-Ouais, les filles sont avec moi et aussi quelqu'un que tu connais.  
-Ah bon ?Qui ?  
-Hum...Blond, les yeux vert clair ? Alors, ça ne te dit rien ?  
-A...Axel ?  
-Ouais!  
-Mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Entrez!


	6. Chapitre 6:Début d'année mouvementé

Chapitre 6:Début d'année mouvementé

_-Mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Entrez!_  
Le voyage se passe plutôt si l'on exclu le le fait que Zac, Tunie et Axel ont passé la moitié miotié du voyage a se courser dans tout le train sans raison particuliè ,ils arrivent a Poudlard et Axel est mort de fait son discours habituel et ajoute:  
-Nous accueillons cette année un nouvel éléve qui vient de vous prie d'acueillir chaleureusement Axel Campbell qui entrera directement en Deuxième Année.  
McGonnagall prend la parole et appelle Axel:  
-Campbell,Axel!  
-Hum...Interressant...Très interressant...Avec un charactère comme ça, tu ne peux aller qu'à... GRYFFONDOR!  
-Bienvenue à suis Arthur Cowald, je suis le Préfet de Gryffondor.  
-Ravi de te rencontrer,Arthur, je m'apelle Axel Campbell.  
-Et bien, enchanté Axel!  
Une fois devant le tableau de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor:  
-Le mot de passe ?  
-Loyauté!  
-Bienvenue a Gryffondor!  
-Bon!Tout le monde au lit!Il y a cours demain!  
Tout le monde va se coucher et les discussins reprennent là où elles s'étaient arrétées.  
Le lendemain:  
Dans le dortoir des filles:  
-DEBOUT!  
-Alice ?  
-Oui, Andro' ?  
-Arrete de nous réveiller tout les matins!  
-On a cours dans 10 minutes.  
réveilles Tunie ?  
-Pas la peine, vous m'avez réveillée avec vos cris!  
-Ah!Désolé, Tunie!  
Les filles descendent et retrouvent les garçons dans la Salle Commune:  
Axel demande:  
-On commence par quoi ?  
-Alors là franchement je n'en sais rien.  
Alors qu'ils se dirigent vers leurs cours deux hommes se dirigent droit vers eux et demandent:  
-Lequel d'entre vous est Axel Campbell ?  
Axel répond :  
-C'est voulez-vous ?  
-Suivez-nous!  
-Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, je ne vous aient même jamais vu, il est hors de question que je vous suivent!  
-Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix en fait.  
-Qui n'a pas le choix ?Et pourquoi ?  
-PROFESSEUR!  
-Tiens!Tiens!Dumbledore!Comment allez-vous Albus ?  
-Je vais très bien, merci!Mais j'aimerais que vous laissiez mes éléves tranquilles a l'avenir, compris ?  
-Oui, Albus !  
Les deux hommes partent et Axel demande:*  
-Professeur ?  
-Oui, Axel ?  
-Qu'est-ce qu'ils me voulaient ?  
-Je n'en sais rien Axel.  
-D' Professeur.  
-Au même moment, coté Mangemorts-  
-Malefoy ?  
-Oui, Maître ?  
-Tu as échoué, et Lord Voldemort n'aime pas l'échec!Je vais donc te punir a la mesure de ton échec!_ENDOLORIS_!  
-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!Maître, je...Je vous jure que je n'échouerais plus, mais arrêtez!  
-Bien, maintenant, HORS DE MA VUE!  
-A Poudlard-  
-Et bien, j'ai eu peur, pas vous ?  
-Ouais!  
-Bon, si on allaient en cours ?  
-Ouais!  
Pendant le cours suivant:  
-Bonjour!  
-Bonjour, professeur!  
-Psst, Tunie ?  
-Oui ?  
-On fait comme on a dit ?  
-Ouais!  
-Professeur ?  
-Oui, Mr Campbell ?  
-Je ne me sens pas très bien, je peux sortir ?  
-Oui, bien sûr.  
En passant, Axel pose un objet sur la chaise de Slughorn, et quitte la s'assoit et se reléve en hurlant:  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
Slughorn se relève d'un et observe la classe d'un air furieux:  
-Qui a OSE faire cela ?QUI ?  
Tunie se dit:"Désolée cousin."  
-Professeur ?  
-Oui, Miss Evans ?  
-C'est Axel.

-Oui.  
-Bien, vous lui direz de venir me voir ce soir a 20h!  
Les éléves quittent la classe et Axel rejoint les autres a ce moment là:  
-Alors, alors, ça a marché ?  
-Euh Axel ?  
-Oui ?  
-Tu vas sans m'en vouloir a mort, mais Slughorn a menacé de punir toute la classe et ...  
-Tu m'as dénoncé ?  
-Oui.  
-Tu sais, Tunie, je t'en veux pas, tu seras toujours ma cousine préférée.  
-Merci,Axel.  
-De rien  
-T'as rendez-vous ce soir a 20 heure dans son bureau.*  
-Ca sent la retenue, ça.  
-Zacchary ?  
-Ouais ?  
-On se passera de tes commentaires!  
-Oh, c'est bon,ne t'énerve pas!  
-Dîtes, les gars, si vous pouviez arréter de vous disputer ?  
-D'ac Alice  
La journée passe sans autres incidents et a 20h Axel quitte les autres pour aller dans le bureau Slughorn et les autres l'attendent dans la Salle Commune. Mais les filles finissent par s'endormir et Franck demande a Zac:  
-On fait quoi ? On attend qu'il revienne ?  
-Ouais, après tout on a que sa a faire.  
Axel revient vers 23h complètement épuisé:  
-Salut!  
-Axel!Enfin de retour!  
-Ouais, où sont les filles ?  
-Elles dorment.  
-Ok, on les laisse là où on les réveille ?  
-On les laisse là ?  
-Ouais!  
Les garçons montent se coucher.  
Le lendemain, dans la Salle Commune:  
A 8h00, tous sont près pour aller en demande:  
-Bon, on commence a 10h, on fait quoi en attendant ?  
-Je sais pas, on discute ?  
, on parle de quoi ?  
-Bah, j'ai une idée!  
-Oh la, je m'attend au pire.  
-On joue a action ou vérité ?


	7. Chapitre 7:Jeu dangereux

Chapitre 7: Jeu dangeureux

_-On joue a action ou vérité ?_

-Ouais!

-Qui commence ?

-Moi!

-Ok!

-Bon, alors, Tunie, action ou vérité ?

Pensées de Tunie:*Ouhla, celle là, je la sens mal*

-Action.

-Ok, tu vas le regretter, cousine.

-Ca, Axel, je n'en doute pas, aller vas-y ou alors t'as les jetons ?

-Ok, Axel sourit, embrasse Zacchary!

-Q-Quoi!Axel, je refuse cette action!

-Désolé, mais t'as pas le choix!

-Non, Axel, je change!

Axel se lève brusquement, regarde sa cousine droit dans les yeux et dit (ou plutôt hurle):

-TUNIE!CE N'EST PARCQUE TU ES AVEUGLE, QUE TOUT LE MONDE L'EST ALORS POURQUOI EST-CE QUE TU REFUSES D'ADMETTRE TES SENTIMENTS, MERDE, HEIN ?POURQUOI ?

-DESOLE, AXEL, MAIS CELA FAIT LONGTEMPS QUE J'AI ADMIS MES SENTIMENTS!

-ALORS,POURQUOI TU REFUSES CETTE ACTION ?

-PARCE QUE MES SENTIMENTS NE SONT PAS RECIPROQUES!

-Hé, vous deux, on se calme!

-Ok, Alice (Axel et Tunie, en même temps)

-Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que l'on arrête le jeu avant que cela dégénère, pas vous ?

-(Les autres, en choeur)Oui!

Le groupe se lève et Tunie demande:

-Euh, pourquoi on se lève, en fait ?

-J'en sais rien!

-Merci pour cette réponse très constructive, Alice!

-Bah, de rien, Franck.

Le soir, Axel et Tunie ont oublié leur dispute, qui, finalement, n'a rien changé dans leur amitié, qui est toujours aussi forte.

Deux semaines après la rentrée, Dumbledore fait une annonce:

-Chers éléves, cette année Poudlard accueillera le Tournoi des Ecoles, ce tourni part du même principe que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers sauf qu'il n'y aura pas un mais six champions par école. Tous les éléves en Deuxième Année ou plus peuvent se pré Tournoi opposera

les trois plus grandes Ecoles de Sorcellerie d'Europe, c'est à dire:Poudlard, BeauxBatons et champions seront choisi par un juge impartial: la Coupe de Feu. Merci de votre attention et bon appétit.

Les éléves discutent de ce qu'ils viennent d'apprendre et Tunie et ses amis sont d'accord sur une chose: ils poseront leur candidature pour le Tournoi.

Une fois le repas fini, les éléves rejoignent leur Salles Communes respectives et se couchent.

Le lendemain, les éléves se bousculent pour mettre leur nom dans la Coupe et attendent le soir avec impatience pour savoir qui seront les champions de soir, les éléves ne tiennent plus en place et attendent le moment de la désignation des champions avec impatience. Moment qui ne tarde pas a arriver:

-Comme je sais que vous attendez tous ce moment avec impatience, je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps. Mr Rusard ? Pouvez-vous apporter la Coupe de Feu ?

Rusard entre dans la Grande Salle avec la Coupe, qu'il dépose sur la table des professeurs, devant Dumbledore. La coupe crache des flames bleues et rejette un morceau de parchemin. Dumbledore l'attrape, puis annonce:

-Les champions de Durmstrang sont Igor Karkarof, Vlad Krum,

-Les champions de BeauxBatons sont Richard Delacour, Régis Strode, Romain Steïde, Thibault Laïde, Alexis Raïch et Alain Lenôtre.

Et enfin, les champions de Poudlard sont Axel Campbell, Franck Londubas, Zacchary Lupin, Pétunia Evans, Alice et Andromèda Black. Merci de votre attention. J'ai encore une information a vous communiquer a propos du Tournoi: la première épreuve aura lieu le 20 Octobre a 15h00.

Au terme de cette épreuve, les champions recevront la date et l'horaire de la seconde épreuve ainsi que des instructions. Merci de votre attention et bon appétit.

A la table de Gryffondor:

-C'est cool que l'on aient été choisis, non ?

-Ouais!Dîtes, a votre avis, en quoi consiste la première épreuve ?

-Je n'en sais rien mais je promet de le découvrir!

-Ouhla, Tunie, t'embarque pas dans des trucs délirants s'il te plaît!

-D'accord, Zac.

Les éléves vont se coucher car les cours commencent le lendemain.

Le lendemain matin:

-ANDRO!TUNIE!DEBOUT!ON A COURS DANS 10 MINUTES!

-Alice! ARRETE!

-Mais, on a cours dans 10 minutes!

-10 minutes ?Oh p*****, faut qu'on se grouille!

-Alice ?

- Oui ?

-Tu vas réveiller les garçons ?

-Ok!

Alice monte dans le dortoir des garçons, entre et hurle:

-DEBOUT LES MORTS!ON A COURS DANS 10 MINUTES!

La réaction est immédiate: Axel tombe de son lit, Zacchary se réveille en hurlant "AU FEU!" et Franck tombe de son lit en s'emmelant dans ses couvertures.

Axel et Franck se réveillent en grognant et Zacchary est le premier a s'apercevoir de la présence d'Alice et lui demande:

-Qu'est-ce que tu fait là ?

-Je suis venue vous réveiller!

-Pourquoi ?

-Comme je l'ai dit tout a l'heure: on a cours dans 10 minutes!

-Ok, on se rejoint dans la Salle Commune ?

-D'accord.

Alice redescent, rejoint sa soeur et Tunie dans la Salle Commune et dit:

-Les garçons arrivent.

A peine Alice a-t-elle fini sa phrase que les garçons arrivent et Axel demande:

-On commence par quoi ?

-HDLM!

-Oh non!Pitié!Ensuite ?

-DCFM!

-Ouais!

Le groupe va en cours et Franck dit:

-J'éspère que Binns sera moins soporifique que l'an dernier.

-Ouais, moi aussi!

-Eh les mecs! rêvez pas trop!

-Aliiice!

-Oui ?

-Arrete, tu casse l'ambiance!

-D'ac, bon, le prof' est là, on entre ?

-Ok!

Les éléves entrent dans la Salle de classe et s'assoient a leurs s'endort, Axel fait un pendu avec Franck et les filles fin du cours arrive très éléves se ruent hors de la salle et se précipitent en DCFM (ils ont le même prof' qu'en Première Année)

-Bonjour!

-Bonjour professeur!

-Bon, étant déja votre professeur l'an dernier, je connaît la plupart d'entre vous, en revanche, il y en a un que je ne connaît pas. Axel Campbell ?

-Oui, professeur ?

-Venez au tableau!

Axel se lève et rejoint le professeur.

-Bien, présentez-vous!

-Euh, bah, je m'appelle Axel, je suis né a Paris, j'ai fait ma Première Année a suis fils unique, mon père est père est un sorcier, ma mère une moldu, pis, euh, bah, c'est tout.

-Bien retournez a votre place!

Axel retourne a sa place et commence a discuter avec Franck et Zac.

La journée passe dans la joie et la bonne humeur, les profs ne donnent pas de devoirs car les champions doivent préparer la première épreuve.D'ailleurs, Tunie et ses amos n'ont toujours pas trouver en quoi elle consisterais:

-Vos recherches pour la première épreuves ont avancées ?

-Non, et toi ?

-Non.

-Ok, on verras demain.

-Bonne nuit.


	8. Chapitre 8: La première épreuve1ère par

Chapitre 8: La première épreuve.1ère partie:Excursion dans la forêt interdite

Le 20 Octobre a 10 h:  
-Alice ?  
-Moui ?  
-Tu penses que l'on a une chance de gagner ?  
-J'en sais rien, franchement.  
-Bon, on descend ?  
-'L'est quelle heure ?  
-10 h, pourquoi ?  
-Comme ça, et oui, on descend.  
Une fois en bas:  
-Bonjour les gars!  
- Salut les filles, on va déjeuner ?  
-Ok, mais bon, moi, perso, j'ai pas faim, et vous ?  
-Pareil !  
-Les gars ?  
-On a faim!  
-Bon, ben, on y va !  
-Ouais!  
La Grande Sale n'a jamais été aussi bruyante, toutes les conversations portent sur le même sujet:  
La première épreuve du Tournoi des Ecoles.  
-Chers élèves, je vais, enfin, vous dévoiler la nature de la première épreuve du Tournoi.  
-(cri général)OUAIS!  
-Bien, donc, pour la première épeuve, vous devrez faire une potion, chaque équipe viens, normalement, de recevoir la liste des ingrédient dont elle aura de votre attention.N'oubliez pas que l'épreuve débute a 15 apettit.  
Le même jour, 15 h, entrée de la forêt, départ de l'épreuve:  
-Prêts ?  
-(Tous les champions)Oui!  
-Alors, partez!Et que le meilleur gagne!  
Les champions s"élancent par équipes de 2 en direction de la forêt. Suivons une des équipes de BeauxBatons et écoutons ce qu'ils disent:  
-Al ?  
-Oui, Alex ?  
-On doit trouver...  
-AHOUUU!  
-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
-(Les deux garçons en même temps)C'était quoi ça ?/Qui a crié ?  
-(Toujours en même temps)J'en sais rien!  
-On va voir ?  
-Euh non merci!  
-On cherchait quoi, déja ?  
-Euh (jette un coup d'œil a la liste) du venin d'acromentule.  
-Quoi ?Mais c'est dangeureux, ces machins!  
-Et d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, il parait qu'une fois deux élèves de l'école (BeauxBatons) ont failli se faire manger.

Les garçons se mettent en voir une autre équipe, de Poudlard, cette fois:  
-Axel ?  
-Oui ?  
-J'ai entendu du bruit pas loin .  
-Un hurlement et un cri ?  
-Oui, pourquoi ?  
-Parce que moi aussi.  
-Dis, Zac ?  
-Oui ?  
-T'as déja entendu un cri comme ça ?  
-Ou...Non!  
-T'allais dire oui, pourquoi ?  
-Désolé, je peux pas le dire.  
-Allé, on se connaît depuis qu'on a 5 ans.  
- Je...Je veux pas trahir sa confiance!  
-A qui ?  
-Personne, on cherche quoi ?  
- Allé, dis moi!  
-Ok!Remus va me tuer, mais bon!  
-Qu'est ce que ton frère viens faire la dedans ?  
-Tout  
-Flash Back-  
4 ans plus tôt; un soir de pleine lune:  
-Maman ?  
-Oui, Remus ?  
-On peut aller faire un tour dans la forêt ?  
-Oui, mais faîtes attention, Zacchary ?  
-Oui, m'man ?  
-Tu surveilles ton frère ?  
-D'ac, tu viens, Rem's ?  
-J'arrive.  
Un peu plus tard dans la soirée:  
-Zac ?  
-Oui?  
- Il y a quelqu'un dans la forêt.  
Remus a a peine fini sa phrase qu'une ombre lui saute part en courant...Prévenir ses parents. Une fois chez lui:  
-Maman!Maman!  
-Oui, Zac ?  
Zac raconte se qu'il s'est passé dans la forêt:  
-...J'en sais pas plus.  
-D'accord, merci de m'avoir prévenue.  
De retour dans la forêt, a l'endroit d'où Zac est parti:  
-REMUS!  
-Ma...Maman!(voix faible )  
Alya (voir chapitre 1) emmène Remus a l'hopital.  
Deux jours plus tard:  
-Alya Lupin ?  
-Oui ?  
-J'ai deux nouvelles a vous annoncer, une bonne et une mauvaise, allons parler dans mon bureau:  
-Bien, je commence par quoi ?  
-La bonne.  
-Bon, donc, la bonne nouvelle, c'est que votre fils va s'en sortir.  
-Et la mauvaise ?  
-La mauvaise, c'est qu'il sera un Loup-Garou.  
-D'accord, je lui dirai.  
-Bien, vous pouvez retourner dans la salle d'attente.  
Alya retourne dans la salle d'attente:  
-Alors ?  
-Ton frère est réveillé ?  
-Non.  
-D'accord  
-Maman ?  
-Oui ?  
-Pourquoi tu veux savoir sa ?  
-Je dois lui parler.  
-Tu dois lui dire quoi ?  
-Tu le sauras quand je lui aurais dit.  
-Bon, d'accord.  
-Zac ?  
-Oui ?  
-On rentre.  
-D'accord.  
Une fois chez eux, Alya raconte a son mari ce qu'il s'est passé dans la forêt, ce que le médecin lui a dit et lui dit:  
-John ?  
-Oui ?  
-On fait quoi pour Remus ?  
-Comment ça, on fait quoi ?  
-Ben, on le laisse a l'école ou pas ?  
-Je pense qu'il faut le laisser a l'é va déja preendre assez mal ce qu'on va lui annoncer donc si en plus il ne peut plus aller a l'école je ne sais pas comment il va réagir.  
-Donc, on le laisse a l'école ?  
-On le laisse a l'école.  
-Sinon, j'ai dit a Zacchary qu'il le saurait après que je l'ai dit a son frère, tu crois que j'ai bien fait ?  
-Oui, mais rassure-moi, tu as l'intention de lui dire ?  
-Bien sûr pourquoi ?  
-Comme ç , telle que je te connais, tu serais capable de lui dire ça juste pour qu'il arrête de te poser des questions, et de ne rien lui dire ensuite, je me trompe ?  
je te jure que je lui aurait dit.  
-Quand ?  
-Quoi quand ?  
-Tu lui aurait dit quand ?  
-Fin du Flash Back-  
-Finalement, mes parents me l'on dit juste après cette discussion.  
-Tu l'a pris comment ?  
-Bien,étant donné que je savais ce qu'il s'était passé.  
-Je sais que ça n'a aucun rapport mais ta mère était dans quelle maison ?  
-Serdaigle, pourquoi ?  
-Ben vu ce qu'a dit ton père, j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle était a ton père ?  
parents sont sorciers ?  
-Mon père, oui,ma mère, non.  
-D'accord, ton père était dans quelle maison ?  
-Serpentard  
-Quoi!  
-Ouais.  
-Moi qui pensait que tous les Serpentard était de futurs mangemorts...  
-Il y a des exceptions a tout.  
-Bon, on continue de chercher ?  
-Ouais.  
-On cherchait quoi ?  
-Bonne question.  
-Euh (regarde la liste) du sang d'acromentule.  
-On est mal, on est mal, on est...  
-STOP.  
-On y va ?  
-Ok.  
Après 2 h de marche, ils arrivent enfin au "repaire" des acromentules et voient qu'il ne sont pas seuls:  
Deux des élèves de BeauxBatons sont la aussi.


	9. Chapitre 8: La première épreuve2ème par

Chapitre 8: La première épreuve.2ème partie:Dans le repaire des acromentules et résultats de l'épreuve

Deux des élèves de BeauxBatons sont la aussi.  
-Bonjour.  
-Bonjour, vous cherchez quoi ?  
-Du venin d'acromentule, et vous ?  
-Du sang d'acromentule.  
-Vous avez une idée de comment faire ?  
vous ?  
-Non, pas sans se faire tuer, en tout cas.  
-Vous vous appelez comment ?  
-Alexis Raïch et Alain Lenotre, et vous ?  
-Axel Campbell et Zacchary Lupin, vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?  
-Depuis qu'on est a BeauxBatons, donc depuis 4 ans et vous ?  
-Ca fait 7 ans qu'on se connait.  
-Attends, t'as bien dit Campbell ?  
-Oui.  
-C'est pas toi qui as transformer le prof de potion en cochon l'an dernier ?  
-Si pourquoi ?  
-Comme ça, en tout cas, bravo.  
-Il est devenu quoi ?  
-il a démissionné  
-Ok, mission accomplie.  
-Tu voulais qu'il démissionne ?  
-Oui.  
-Et toi, pourquoi tu es parti ?  
-Ma mère a trouvé du travail en Angleterre.  
-D' on a pas toute la journée pour l'épreuve.  
-Il est quelle heure ?  
-18h.  
-Et on a jusqu'a quelle heure ?  
-21h sinon on risque de se perdre.  
-Ok  
-Bon, je vais essayer quelque VENIN D'ACROMENTULE.  
Alexis sort une fiole en verre et, quelques minutes plus tard, un liquide vert/jaune attérit dans la fiole, Alex dit:  
-Bon, nous on y va a plus.  
-A , a SANG D'ACROMENTULE.  
Zac sort une fiole en verre et quelques minutes plus tard un liquide rouge foncé attérit dans la fiole.  
-Bon, on y va ?  
-Ouais  
Les garçons quittent le repaire des acromentules et le reste de l'épreuve se passe soir, a 22h:  
-Bien, vous devez vous demander pourquoi je vous ai réunis aussi tard ?  
-Oui.  
-Si je vous aient réunis aussi tard, c'est pour annoncer les résultats de l'épreuve et aussi pour annoncer la date de la deuxième épreuve:  
A la première place:  
L'équipe de Poudlard avec un total de 349 points  
A la seconde place:  
L'équipe de BeauxBatons avec un total de 230 point  
Et enfin, a la dernière place:  
L'équipe de Durmstrang avec un total de 90 points.  
La deuxième épreuve aura lieu le 20 Juin a 9h .Bonne soirée a tous.  
Les élèves montent en silence (pour une fois) impatients de regagner leurs lits. 


	10. Chapitre 9: La deuxième épreuve, résulta

Chapitre 9: La deuxième épreuve, résultats du Tournoi et fin d'année

- Et dire que dans quelques minutes, on connaitras la nature de l'épreuve.  
-Les éléves ne voient pas le temps passer et c'est déja le jour de la deuxième épreuve.  
Le 20 Juin a 8h:hOuais.  
Dans la Grande Salle, 8h30:  
-Je ne vais pas vous faire patienter plus longtemps:  
Pour cette deuxième épreuve, les champions devront prouver leur capacité a se repèrer dans un oui, j'allais oublier, l'épreuve a lieu sur le terrain de quidditch.  
-Elle est où l'épreuve ? Bon, bah, j'ai rien dit.  
Sur le terrain:  
-Au coup de canon, les champions partiront.  
BOUM!  
Les champions s'élancent dans le labyrinthe, allons voir nos français préférés:  
-Al ?  
-Oui ?  
-T'es bon en orientation ?  
toi ?  
-Bof, pas trop.  
-On est mal.  
fait quoi ?  
-On cherche  
-Ok  
10 minutes plus tard :  
-On est perdu.  
-Ca, j'avais remarqué.  
-Là!Un chemin!  
-Euh, t'es sur de toi ?  
-Ouais, t'inquiète  
1h50 plus tard :  
-Je vois le centre du labyrinthe!  
-Où ça ?  
-La, juste devant nous!  
-Ouais, c'est bon, j'le vois; on y va ?  
-On y va !  
-A 3, on cours jusqu'au trophée, ok ?  
-Ok!  
-3,2,1!On y va!  
Les garçons cours jusqu'au trophée, posent la main dessus, se sentent aspirés par le nombril et attérissent devant les juges:  
-SONORUS!L'épreuve est finie, l'une des équipe viens de ramener le trophée.  
Les autres équipes reviennent et les éléves de BeauxBatons sont fous de joie en voyant que c'est l'une de leurs équipes qui a ramené le trophée:  
-Bien, je vais maintenant annoncer les résultats du Tournoi:  
A la première place, BeauxBatons avec un total de 430 points.  
A la seconde place, Poudlard avec un total de 349 points.  
Et, enfin, a la dernière place, Durmstrang avec un total de 90 points.  
Le lendemain, les éléves de Durmstrang et BeauxBatons rentrent chez eux et la vie redevient normale ou, en tout cas, aussi normal qu'elle puisse l'être a Poudlard.  
Le dernier soir; les éléves discutent avec animation et font la fê le train, Tunie et les autres discutent du Tournoi:  
-C'était bien, ce Tournoi, bon, d'accord, on a pas gagné, mais c'était bien quand même et, de toute façon, on a fini deuxièmes.  
-Ouais!  
Le trajet se déroule sans problème particulier et, déja, le train s'arrête a la gare de King's éléves descendent et Tunie retrouve ses parents et sa soeur.


	11. Chapitre 10:Vacances entre amis

Chapitre 10:Vacances entre amis

Cette année, Tunie a proposé a Alice et Andromèda de passer les vacances chez elle et les deux filles ont tout de suite accepté sans pensé a la réaction de leurs parents.

Dans la chambre de Tunie:

-Les filles ?

-Oui ?

-Vous croyez que ma mère peut vous signer l'autorisation pour Pré-au-lard ?

-Euh, je sais pas, parce que sur le papier, il y a écrit que l'autorisation doit être signée par un tuteur ou un responsable légal, or, ta mère n'est ni l'un ni l'autre .

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Donc, vous ne pourrez pas y aller ?

-C'est pas grave, tu sais.

-Mouais, bon, on descend ?

-Nous, on veut bien, mais pour faire quoi ?

-Aller dehors ?

-D'accord!

Une fois dehors:

-Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?

-Zac m'a dit qu'il était la tout l'été, on va le voir ?

-Ok.

-Comme ça, vous pourrez rencontrer ses parents .

Devant chez les Lupin:

TOC!TOC!TOC!

-J'arrive!

La porte s'ouvre sur Remus:

-Bonjour Remus!

-Bonjour les filles!

-Est-ce que ton frère est là ?

-Oui, je vais le chercher ?

-Oui.

-ZAC ?

-OUI ?

-TU PEUX DESCENDRE, S'IL TE PLAIT ?

-OUI, POURQUOI ?

-QUELQU'UN POUR TOI!

-OK, J'ARRIVE

Zac descend et, en voyant les filles, dit:

-Salut les filles.

-Salut Zac

-On va dehors ?

-Ouais, pourquoi pas, de toute façon on a que ça a faire

Une fois dehors:

-On fait le tour du quartier ?

-Ok!

En fin de journée, Zac rentre chez lui et les filles, chez les entrant dans la cuisine, Tunie demande a sa mère si elle peut signer l'autorisation de ses amies pour Pré-au-lard:

-Maman ?

-Oui, Tunie ?

-Est-ce que tu peux signer l'autorisation des jumelles pour Pré-au-lard ?*

-Non, je suis désolée, mais il est écrit que l'autorisation doit être signée par les parents ou un tuteur, or, je ne suis ni l'un ni l'autre.

-Pas grave, , ben, désolée, les filles.

Les filles vont dans la chambre de Tunie et passe le reste de la journée a discuter.

Le soir, au moment du repas:

-Maman ?

-Oui, Tunie

-Axel va a Poudlard ou a BeauxBatons, cette année ?

-Il va a Poudlard!

-OUAIS!

Dans la chambre de Tunie, 2h plus tard:

-Bunne nuit, les filles.

-Bonne nuit, Tunie

Pendant la nuit:

-TOC!TOC!TOC!

-Qui peux bien venir nous voir a cette heure-ci ?

-C'est bon, Alex, j'y vais.

Karl va ouvrir et dit:

-Entre, 'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Mes parents ont été attaqués par des hommes masqués et m'ont dit d'aller chez vous.

-D' , tu t'appelle comment ?

-Maxime.

-Maxime comment ?

-Maxime parents m'ont dit que vous étiez le seul a pouvoir m'aider.

-Et bien, Maxime Litov, tes parents avaient raison.

-ALEX!

-OUI KARL ?

-VIENS!

-J'ARRIVE!

Alexia arrive dans la cuixine et, en voyant Kévin, dit:

-Mais, c'est…

-Le fils d'Eliane et Victorien, s'appelle Maxime.

-Vous...Vous connaissez mes parents ?

-Maxime ?

-Oui Mme ?

-Il faut que tu sache que…

-Que quoi ?

-Que j'étais au collège avec ta mè était ma meilleure amie jusqu'à mes 20 suis ta marraine.

-Tu as quel age, Maxime ?

-9 ans, pour…

-Maman ?Papa ?Il y a quelqu'un en bas ?

-Ah, Lily, descend, on a quelqu'un a te présenter.

-Ok, j'arrive.  
Lily descend et demande a ses parents:

-Oui, vous vouliez me parler ?

-Oui, Lily, je te présente Maxime Litov.

-Maxime, voici notre plus jeune fille, Lily.

-Lily ?

-Oui maman ?

-Maxime a ton age.

-YES!

-Bon, Lily, Maxime dormira dans ta chambre en attendant qu'on lui en trouve une .

-Et moi ?

-Avec ta soeur.

-A 4 dans la chambre de Tunie, on tiendras jamais!

-Lily ?

-Oui ?

-C'étais pas une question.

-Bon, bah, dans ce cas, j'y vais.

Lily s'arrete devant la chambre de sa soeur et frappe:

-J'arrive.

Tunie va ouvrir et, en voyant sa soeur, demande:

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Je dois dormir dans ta des parents.

-Bon, entres.

Lily entre dans la chambre de sa soeur et referme la porte derrière elle.

Le lendemain:

-TOC!TOC!TOC!

-Oui ?


	12. Chapitre 11: Fin des vacances et rentrée

Chapitre 11: Fin des vacances et rentrée

_-Oui ?_

-Debout, les filles!

-Les filles descendent et, en voyant Maxime, Tunie demande:

-C'est qui, lui ?

-"lui", comme tu dis, c'est Maxime a l'age de ta soeur.

-Ok.

Deux semaines plus tard, les parents de Maxime viennent le chercher:

-Merci de t'être occuppée de lui, Alex.

-C'est rien, Eli, t'inquiète.

La fin des vacances arrive trop vite au goût des filles et c'est, déja, la rentée.

Le 1er septembre, a 9h30:

-Maman!Dépêche-toi, on va louper le train!

-J'arrive, les filles, j'arrive.

A la gare:

-Allez, les filles, ?

-Oui, maman ?

-Je me suis arrangée avec Dumbledore, tes amies viendront chez nous a Noël.

-Ouais!

-Bon, allé, monte.

Tunie monte dans le train et rejoint Alice et ANdromèda dans un wagon:

-Bon, bah, c'est parti pour une nouvelle année.

-Ouais.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils font, les gars ?

-J'en sais va les chercher ?

-Je sais pas vous, mais, moi, j'ai pas envie de bouger.

-Pareil.

-Alice ?

-Pas envie de bouger.

TOC!TOC!TOC!

-Entrez!

-C'est nous!

-Mais vous faisiez quoi ?

-...

A Poudlard:

-Bon retour aux anciens et bienvenue aux nouvelle année année, les préfets en chefs sont Bellatrix Black et Lucius Malefoy. Je n'ai plus qu'une chose a vous dire:bon appétit et bonne soirée.

Les assiettes se remplissent de toutes sortes de plats. Une fois le repas fini, les préfets conduisent les éléves dans leurs Salles Communes respectives.

Dans le dortoir des garçons:

-Zac ?

-Oui ?

-Tu compte lui dire quand ?

-Dire quoi ?Et a qui ?

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

-De toute façon, elle m'aime pas, pourquoi je lui dirai ?

-Tu te souviens de notre dispute, l'an dernier ?

-Oui.

-Et ben on parlait de toi.

-Ok.

-Alors, quand ?

-Dans 2 ans.

-Ok.

Le lendemain:

-C'est parti pour une nouvelle année!

-Ouais!

En HDLM:

-J'm'ennuie!

-Tout le monde s'ennuie, Axel, t'inquiète.

-Pstt!Tunie ?

-Oui ?

-Tu fais quoi ?

-Je finis ma nuit, et toi ?

-Rien, on fait un pendu ?

-Ok.

A la fin du cours, les éléves se ruent hors de la salle.

-On va faire un tour dans la foret ?

-Ouais!

Dans la foret:

-On est perdus.

fait quoi ?

-Je sais…

-AHOUUUUUUUUU

-On cours!

Les 6 amis se retournent d'un seul bloc et se mettent a courrir en direction de l'entrée de la forêt. A l'entrée de la forêt:

-Tout le monde est là ?

-OUI!

-2,4, manque quelqu'un!

-Qui ?

-Axel.

-Je vais le chercher.

-Andro, t'es sure que ?

-Oh, Alice, arrete de t'inquièter tout le temps pour moi, ok ?

-Ok.

-Je t'accompagne.

-Mais…

-C'est pas une trois, si on est pas revenus dans 3h,

vous prévenez un adulte, ok ?

-Ok.

2h plus tard:

-On est là!

-Bon, on rentre!

-Ouais!

Dans la Grande Salle:

-Hé béh, on s'est pas ennuyés aujourd'hui.

-Ouais.

Les jours suivants sont plutôt calmes et la routine s'installe

Dans le dortoir des filles:

-Andro ?

-Oui ?

-Tu l'aimes ?

-Qui ça ?

-Axel, tu l'aimes ?

-Euh, bah…

-Alors ?

-Oui

-Quoi ?

-Oui, je l'aime, pourquoi ?

-Comme ça.

-Tunie ?

-Oui ?

-Tu veux que l'on parle de Zacchary ?

-Euh, non merci.

-Bon, comme tu descend ?

-Ouais!

Dans la Salle Commune:

-On va manger ?

-Ouais!

-Tunie ?

-Oui, Axel ?

-Viens, il faut que je te parle.

-Ok.

Axel et Tunie s'éloignent, et Tunie demande a son cousin:

-Oui ?

-Je...Tu peux donner ça a Andromèda, s'il te plaît ?

-Pourquoi tu lui donne pas toi-même ?

-J'ose pas.


	13. Chapitre 12:Nouveau couple

Chapitre 12:Nouveau couple

_-J'ose pas._

-Ok, je lui donnerais, mais…

-Oui ?

-...Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Un mot.S'il te plaît, ne le lit pas.

-Tu me connaît.

-Justement.

-La confiance règne.

-Bon, on rejoint les autres ?

t'oublies pas…

-...Le , je sais, lui donnerais se soir

-Merci

-Derien

Tunie et Axel rejoignent leurs amis dans la Salle Commune:

-Andromèda ?

-Oui, Tunie ?

-Tu peux venir avec moi dans le dortoir, j'ai quelque chose a te donner.

-D'accord, je te suis.

Dans le dortoir:

Andromèda lit le mot et dit:

-Axel va être content de ma réponse

-Il dit quoi dans le mot ?

-Il me dit qu'il m'aime et me demande si je veux sortitr avec lui.

-Et ?

-Et il va être content parce que je vais lui dire oui.

-Ah d'accord, bon, on descend ?

-D'accord

Les deux filles descendent et Andromèda dit:

-Axel ?

-Hum ?

-Pour la question que tu me poses dans ton mot, c'est oui.

-Sérieux ?

-Oui, Axel, sérieux.

Les semaines suivantes passent a une vitesse alarmante et les les éléves ne voient pas arriver le mois de décembre:

-Plus que deux jours avant les vacances.

-Zac ?

-Oui ?

-Ça fait 15 fois que tu le dit, alors maintenant, arrête, ok ?Nous aussi on est contents mais c'est pas pour autant qu'on le répète a longueur de journée!

-Eh oh! C'est bon, t'énerve pas!

Les vacances arrivent arrivent et les garçons promettent aux filles de leur écrire.


End file.
